


Hearts and Flowers

by hobbleit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius often forgets but when he does remember it more than makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Valentine's Day fluff with bonus Buffy quoting

Combeferre noticed that something was wrong the moment he walked through the door.  Enjolras’ face was like thunder.  He sighed and wondered what the blonde man’s errant boyfriend had done this time.

His question was answered as soon as he approached his friend, who was storming around the flat in a hideous mood, picking up bits of paper before throwing them back onto the table; he even kicked the chair leg, taking a moment to grimace at the pain that shot through his toe before going back to his sulking.

“He forgot,” Enjolras raged now that he had an audience.  “He bloody forgot.  Any other time of the year he’s all hearts and flowers but the one day the world expects hearts and flowers he goes and forgets.”

“Forgets what?”

“Forgets what?  Do you know what day it is?”

“I’ve just finished a double shift; I barely know what time it is.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I thought that you hated Valentine’s Day, something about it being a consumer driven con if I’m remembering correctly,” Combeferre replied as he collapsed onto the sofa.

“Ha ha, very good of you to use my own words against me,” Enjolras sulked as he flopped down beside his friend.  “I still think that but it would have been nice to be acknowledged.  The woman next door spent half an hour regaling me about all the wonderful things her husband bought for her and I couldn’t even tell her that my own boyfriend had left me nothing other than a scrawled note saying that he was busy today and he would call me later.  He’s supposed to be romantic.”

“Yes but he’s also very forgetful.  You should have reminded him.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to.”

“After he forgot your birthday?”

Enjolras glared at Combeferre for a moment before he eventually broke and laughed.  “Yes, he does seem to manage to forget an amazing number of things.”

“Are you his boyfriend or his carer?”  Combeferre joked.

“A bit of both I think.”

“Maybe you should remind him what day it is if you think it’s that important.”

“It’s not really.  I just wanted to spend the day with him.  We’ve both been so busy recently I’ve barely seen him.  I thought it would just be the perfect day to stay in bed and do nothing.”

“You could let him know.  It’s not too late.”

“Nah, it doesn’t matter.  I’ll just get more work done now.  I’ve got to prepare for the next meeting.  Besides, Valentine’s Day is just a consumer driven con.”

“If you’re sure?  I could always clear out for the night.”

“It’s all right, really.  It’s just I’m not used to feeling like this.”

“I know, we were all surprised to find out that you actually have emotions too,” Combeferre joked and Enjolras pushed him playfully.  “Well you know what they say, love makes you do the wacky.”

“Maybe too wacky.”

-x-

Enjolras had resigned himself to spending the night on the sofa in front of the television.  Combeferre had gone to bed hours ago and Enjolras had been moping about all afternoon.  He hadn’t expected to receive a text.

 _Are you busy?_ The text said.

Enjolras snorted and replied, _Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.  Why?_

_Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over.  I have something for you._

He sighed.  On one hand he wanted to say no just to spite his boyfriend but on the other hand he wanted to see him.  In the end Enjolras decided to go over but he was going to give his boyfriend hell.

“You came,” Enjolras was greeted by the bright and smiling face of his boyfriend.  It almost weakened his resolve.  “Good, come on in.”

“Marius, what do you want?  I had a thrilling night in front of the television planned,” Enjolras replied as he stepped into Marius’ tiny and cramped flat.  “I haven’t seen you all day and then you just… oh,” he stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

“I wanted to make everything perfect for you,” Marius replied.

The flat was spotless.  Not that Marius had much in the way of possessions to begin with but his flat had been meticulously cleaned.  The small table in the middle of the kitchen area had been covered with a white cloth and was adorned with candles and rose petals.

“I spent all day on this,” he leaned in and kissed Enjolras.  “Is it all right?”

“It’s lovely.  You could have told me.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I thought you’d forgotten.”

“I didn’t think you’d notice.  You’ve never been one for overt displays of affection.  Come and sit, I made some food.”

“And it’s edible?” Enjolras teased as he sat down.  Marius was not known for his ability to cook a meal.

“All right, Cosette might have helped me out a bit.”

“A bit?”

“She cooked it for me.  I would have forgotten about it and burned it.”

“That sounds about right.”

“You really thought I’d forgotten?”

“You forgot my birthday.”

“Sorry again about that.”

“I don’t mind.  I wouldn’t have even minded if you had forgotten.  I just want to spend the day with you.”

“You’re beginning to sound soppy in your old age,” Marius smiled.

“I know, it’s very unlike me, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I don’t know how to respond to you being soppy.  I know how to react when you’re being angry and passionate but this is a complete mystery to me.”

“I’ll try not to be soppy too often then.”

“Good,” Marius stopped and thought for a moment before he continued.  “It isn’t too late is it?  To spend the rest of the day together, I mean.”

“No,” Enjolras smiled.  “It’s not.”

“Good, because I have a very romantic night planned,” Marius grinned and leaned across the table to kiss Enjolras again.  Enjolras smiled against Marius lips and deepened the kiss.

“Sounds promising,” he replied when they eventually ended the kiss.

“Oh it’s going to be a night to remember,” Marius said as he pulled Enjolras to his feet and kissed him again.  Then, grabbing his hand, he dragged him towards his bedroom.

 


End file.
